


Squirrels

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never thought he would have to deal with squirrels as an integral part of his relationship. But here he is, dealing with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirrels

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is. I saw some weird sentence prompts on tumblr and two stuck out: “You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.” and “Quick catch that cat it stole my wallet!” and I thought of that post on tumblr with the squirrels at some college stealing homework and this happened. I don't know.

Stiles was nearly down with his senior project. He’d spent two months working on it constantly, trying to get it just right because he was also using it as his application to Google to work in their coding department on a project they were just starting up. He really wanted that job. Like _really wanted_. Like, he wanted this job so much he was going to kill the next person to ask him for directions and interrupted his focus. He loved working outside on the common green, but he hated all the people that seemed to think a senior in the middle of an obvious mental breakdown was the best person to ask for directions. He was almost done with the last and most complex piece of coding, a piece that he’s worked on for two weeks. He just needs to input the last specifications and he’ll be done.

Stiles reached to his right for the piece of paper with the specs on it…and found nothing but grass. He snapped his head to side to search for the paper, and it wasn’t there. He shot his gaze up and saw a squirrel sitting nearby, looking at him, head cocked with a paper in its mouth. A paper on which Stiles could see his familiar chicken-scratch handwriting.

“Don’t you dare.” He whispered. “Don’t you dare you little flea-mongrel tree-rat. Give me back my codes.”

The squirrel just tilted its head the other direction, watching him.

Stiles slowly moved his laptop off his leg, uncrossing his gangly limbs and moving onto his knees, slowly reaching towards the squirrel, not wanting to scare it. “Just give it here little squirrel.”

Stiles got six inches away from the squirrel before it twittered and took off running.

“STOP THAT SQUIRREL!” Stiles shouting, scrambling to his feet to chase it. “IT’S GOT MY CODES!”

*

“Cora what are you doing?” Derek smiled, looking at his younger sister.

Cora looked at him as she held her handstand. “Seeing what you look like upside down.”

“And?”

“Still ugly.” Cora smirked.

Derek rolled his eyes and pushed her over.

Cora just rolled back to her feet, laughing. “You’re no fun.”

“You were the one that wanted to come to same college as your big brother.” Derek pointed out with a smirk. “You subjected yourself to this.”

“And I regret it every day.” Cora grinned back at him, flopping down next to him. “And aren’t you supposed to be like in a stress bubble right now? Every other senior I’ve seen is.”

Derek shrugged. “I finished my senior project already. I don’t have anything big for a couple of weeks and that’s just the finals I’ve been preparing for for a week already. I have managed my time well so there’s no reason for me to be stressed out.”

“You just might be the only senior who can say that.” Cora told him.

Derek grinned. “I’m one of the only seniors who also happens to be an alpha werewolf, Cora.” Derek reminded her. “I can’t afford to be stressed.”

Cora rolled her eyes. “You need to learn how to have fun big brother.”

“I need to learn how to tell our mother I don’t want my sister around.”

Cora pushed his shoulder.

“STOP THAT SQUIRREL!”

Both Hales sat up fast, looking across the quad to a gangly boy scrambling to his feet in pursuit of one of the infamous squirrels, little devils that have a habit of bothering the students of the campus. The squirrel had a paper in its mouth, an obviously important paper by the way the boy was after it.

“IT’S GOT MY CODES!” The boy screamed.

That explained it. Derek thought. He knows codes are important, to all the people that use them.

“Derek isn’t the boy you like?” Cora smirked.

“Fuck.” Derek spat, getting to his feet. “I’ll be right back.”

Derek threw himself forward, sprinting across the quad, he twisted around the other humans in the quad, catching up to the squirrel quickly and plucking it from the ground. He spun back around, jogging back to the other man, who was watching him in amazement.

“I believe this is yours.” Derek smiled, holding the squirrel out.

*

“I believe this is yours.”

Stiles stared in astonishment at the man in front of him. The very attractive man that Stiles has had a crush on for two years, ever since they had a class together. Derek.

“You’re a wolf.” Stiles said. He wanted to kick himself immediately because he’d meant to say thank you but his mouth obviously hates him.

Derek smirked. “Is that a question? Because if so, it’s a bit of a stupid one.”

Stiles blushed, reaching out to pry the papers from the squirrels mouth to give himself something to do and avoid looking at Derek’s face.

Derek smiled and let the squirrel go again. “Are those important? I hate stretching out my powers without a good reason.”

Stiles nodded dumbly, still comprehending what was happening. “The last codes I need to finish my senior project.”

“You’re not done yet?”

“Nearly.” Stiles sighed. He looked at Derek. “You’re Derek, right? Derek Hale? We had a class together in the fall.” He was again ready to kick himself. He’d once again wanted to say thank you and once again his stupid mouth spoke without him telling it to.

Derek nodded, a small smile on his face. “And a couple last year.”

“The alpha wolf.” Stiles smirked. “You’re famous around campus.”

Derek smirked. “I prefer just Derek.”

“No need to get snarky.” Stiles told him, his nervous settling a little as Derek seems to be keeping up with the banter that’s an integral part . “That’s my job.”

“Yea I seem to remember you saying that in class last semester.”

Stiles smiled. “Well if you remember that and you don’t hate me, that’s quite impressive.”

“Not really.” Derek shrugged. “You’re very hard to hate.”

Stiles blushed, biting his lip. He wasn’t sure if he should say what he really wants to say, but he gave an internal shrug. It was senior year. There was a month left. If this didn’t go well, Stiles would definitely be able to avoid the embarrassment of seeing him again. “Does that mean that if I asked you to, you’d go on a date with me?” Stiles asked nervously.

Derek seemed to recoil a little and Stiles’s heart sank. Well, there goes that dream.

“What?” Derek asked.

“Sorry.” Stiles flinched. “I just-sorry I’ll just go back to my work and-well I’ll just leave you and we can forget about this.”

Derek leaned forward, grabbing Stiles’s arm as he tried to walk away. “You didn’t let me answer.”

Stiles kept his head bowed, not wanting to look at Derek’s face again. He didn’t need to see the pity. “Your response was answer enough.”

Derek smiled, reaching his other hand out to pull Stiles’s head up to look at him. “The answer would’ve been yes if you’d given me the time to recover from my surprise and actually say it.”

Stiles’s eyes went wide, his face bright red. “And now?”

Derek chuckled. “It’s still a yes. So long as you do your project first.”

Stiles’s grinned, biting his lip again and nodded. “Okay. Give me ten minutes.”

Derek nodded. “I’ve got to go see my sister. I’ll come back in ten.”

Stiles nodded frantically and pulled away, eager to get his project done so he could go on his date with Derek. _Date with Derek._ He couldn’t believe that actually worked out as well as it did.

Derek bit his lip as he crossed the quad back to his sister, who was grinning manically at him.

“Shut up.” He told her.

“I didn’t say anything!” Cora exclaimed.

“Your face said enough.”

Cora snickered. “Derek’s got a daaaaate.”

Derek pushed her shoulder. “Shut up!”

“Never.” Cora laughed. “You got a date with the guy you’ve been crushing on for _two years_ because of a fucking _squirrel_. I am _never_ letting you live that down.”

Derek scowled at her. “Doon’t tell Laura.”

“I’m calling her as soon as you leave.”

Derek groaned. “I hate you.”

“And yet you love him.”

Derek pushed her again, grabbing his laptop and shoving it in his bag. “Please?”

“Never.” Cora assured him.

Derek sighed. “I swear my entire family hates me.”

“I don’t hate you.” Cora told him. “But I will stab you if you fuck this up with him. I am not dealing with any more of mopy ass.”

Derek glared at her but she just grinned.

“Go get him Alpha.”

 *****

“Derek I swear to god!” Stiles screeched, wide awake now despite having been only partly awake when he walked into his kitchen.

“What babe?” Derek asked sleepily, scratching his stomach as he walked into the kitchen.

“You need to stop leaving dead squirrels in my kitchen!” Stiles shouted at him, pointing at the tiny carcass sitting on the middle of the island in the kitchen.

Derek yawned, looking at the body. “My wolf likes you.”

“I am well aware of that by now!” Stiles told him. “We’ve been married nearly two years now! It can stop trying to court me!”

Derek smiled, walking over and hugging Stiles from behind. “You like it.”

“I really don’t.” Stiles told him with a long-suffering sigh.

“I can make it up to you?”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“No you won’t.”

“Fine.” Stiles conceded. “Your sister will.”

Derek shrugged, pressing a kiss to Stiles’s shoulder. “I can handle her.”

Stiles sighed and turned around in Derek’s arms to put his arms around his husband’s neck. “You really do need to stop giving me dead squirrels. The squirrel population cannot handle this monthly habit.”

“Well the last one wasn’t dead.” Derek reminded him.

“And then I made you kill it with a frying pan because you brought me a rabid squirrel.” Stiles reminded him. “It still ended up dead.”

Derek sighed. “I’ll try.”

“Don’t try. Do.”

“I promise to try.”

“That’s the best I’m going to get, isn’t it?”

Derek smiled.

Stiles sighed. “Only because I love you.”

“And I’m very lucky you do.” Derek kissed his forehead. “As Cora routinely reminds me.”

Stiles grinned. “Knew there was a reason I liked that one.”

Derek sighed and kissed his forehead again. “Don’t let her hear you say that.”

Stiles laughed. “Why? Because she’ll use it against you?”

“Obviously.”

“Well then I suppose I won’t.” Stiles told him. “But _only_ because I love you more than her.” Stiles said, leaning up a little to kiss Derek.

Derek smiled. “Love you too.” He whispered against Stiles’s lips.

Stiles grinned and leaned back. “Don’t think you’re getting out of cleaning that squirrel up.”

Derek groaned and thumping his head onto Stiles’s shoulder. “Please?”

“Hell no. You brought it home, you clean it up.”

“Fine.”

“Love you.” Stiles grinned, pulling away with a happy smile and leaving the room.

“Mhhmmm.” Derek hummed, shooting his husband’s back a dirty look. “You’re lucky I love you back.”

Stiles laughed. “I know!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr over [here](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat!


End file.
